


Holding Hands In Disneyland

by ratherbefree



Series: jxaappreciationweek2016 [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbefree/pseuds/ratherbefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's their fourth day in LA and Jeff has a plan. (Including, but not limited, to: the castle, a cooperative photographer, and a black, velvet box." </p><p>Snippets of a day spent in the 'happiest place on Earth'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands In Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> written for jxaappreciationweek2016 - "Day 1 (15 Aug 2016): Moments(s) that made you melt/fluff fic" 
> 
> this was originally gonna be part of a longer fic in which jeff and annie visit abed and troy in LA so if you were wondering abt the setting then thats why :)

The air in their hotel room is stifling. Jeff sits up in bed, blinking to adjust to the stream of light filtering through the blinds. What time is it? It certainly feels far too early to be awake. Then again, ever since they arrived in LA, Annie’s been insisting they wake up at ungodly hours in the morning,  and he guesses this morning probably isn't much different. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” The aforementioned pipes up. Annie’s already practically ready for the day with her light sundress and damp hair, and for a second Jeff wonders if he actually overslept, if he’s making them late. 

They can’t be late today. Otherwise his entire goal for the end of the day goes out the window. 

“It’s only half seven.” Annie answers the question he hasn’t even asked yet. 

“Thanks,” he croaks, moving to step out of bed. Half seven - he would’ve preferred to have woken up a little earlier, but this’ll do. He can work with this. 

Because it’s their fourth day in LA and Jeff has a plan. (Including, but not limited, to: the castle, a cooperative photographer, and a black, velvet box.) 

“We’ll be leaving, soon.” Annie warns him as he makes his way to the bathroom. 

“I know, I know,” he replies. “Just gimme fifteen minutes to get ready.” 

(Though in the end, he rushes enough that he only needs ten.)

* * *

“Abed says have fun,” Annie reports, sliding her phone into her bag. 

Jeff nods, inwardly cursing himself for not getting up early enough to miss the pre-work rush hour. The journey was originally only supposed to be a half hour, maybe forty minutes, tops. Now it looks closer to an hour. 

“And also that we should definitely do Splash Mountain.” 

“Yeah, not gonna happen.” The traffic lulls into a gridlock again. _Great._ “I can’t afford to let my hair get wet.” Especially not today.

“You could wear a hat.” Annie suggests, and he doesn’t even have to turn around to know that she’s smirking. 

“That’s even less likely.” 

* * *

He’s rubbing her back in slow circles while she sits, hunched over on the bench, clutching her stomach. 

“Don’t you dare say ‘I told you so’.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” (Which is a lie, technically, ‘cause if it were any other situation he probably would gloat about it a little, but Annie’s sick and Jeff’s not _completely_ merciless.) “Hey, at least we didn’t get too wet.” He jokes, instead. 

“Maybe Splash Mountain was a mistake.” Annie groans, sitting up with what seems like considerable effort. 

Jeff just makes a noncommittal noise in response, biting down on the thought that if she can’t even handle _Splash Mountain,_ then perhaps the more intense rides aren’t for her. 

“Are you gonna be okay? Do you want to go back to the hotel?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Another groan. “Let’s go.” 

“You’re sure?” He asks as he stands, offering a hand to help pull her up. 

“I’m sure.” 

“So you _don’t_ want to go on the Tower of Terror?”  

Annie just shoots him a glare in response. 

* * *

“Ooh, we _have_ to get Mickey Mouse hats!”

“Never.”

“Pleaaase? We can be matching, it’ll be cute!” 

“No.” 

“Jeeefff…” 

* * *

_He’s going to do it._

Right this very second, apparently, as the castle is in perfect view behind them and the photographer insists he can only steer people away for a few minutes. And Jeff’s gonna need a clear, tourist-free spot if he wants this to go well.

“We should stop here for a second.” 

“Huh?” 

“Yeah. Just…” He takes her hand to stop her from leaving, hoping she gets the message that _this is important._

“Um. Okay?”

“Right. Good.” His eyes are on her, but in his peripheral vision he can just make out the photographer warding off a confused family group, and this wasn’t how it was supposed to go - he had a whole speech planned out with notes and everything, and now it looks like he won’t have enough time to speak even half of it…

So he goes on instinct. 

“What are you doing?” Annie’s tone is almost accusatory as Jeff drops to one knee in front of her, but his brain seems to simultaneously short-circuit and whir out of control all at once, so he doesn’t exactly answer her.

“Ann-“ _Shit,_ where’s the box???

“Jeff.”

A moment later and he has the box in one hand (backwards - _quick, turn it round)_. 

Okay. Start again. “Annie, I love you.” And he can _see_ the moment she realises - her eyes light up and go all shiny, and God, he hopes those tears are happy rather than the opposite. 

“Marry me?”

And he never pictured doing this while wearing a plastic Mickey mouse hat, of all things, but it doesn’t matter-

Because she’s laughing and sobbing and saying _“yes, yes, yes”_ over and over again and he can hear the camera clicking in the background but then she’s pulling him up for a kiss and oh my God he’ll wear a thousand articles of ridiculous Disney merchandise if it means they can never stop being _this happy._

Her cheeks are wet and sort of stick to his when she moves away, just a fraction, just enough to register the camera and the crowds and she shoots him this radiant grin, all tear-blotchy and adoration so he has to kiss her again. 

* * *

_(“Is this better than your holding hands in Disneyland fantasy?”_

_“Well, I certainly never dared to imagine a proposal.”_

_“Cmon. I’m trying to be serious and sappy here.”_

_“Yes, okay? Yes. A thousand times better. And I’m gonna have to ask you to hold my right hand all day tomorrow, ‘cause I’m going to want to show off my ring.”_

_“I did good.”_

_“Hmm. Yeah. The wedding will top it, though.”)_


End file.
